Rule Changes 3
This week we really focused on the player experience of getting into a game. We've made the process of getting into a game by yourself or with friends much more clear. We've fixed some issues that caused certain players to queue much longer than they should. This should improve everyone's speed and chance of getting into a good game! New Rules *Featured items are now listed on the main menu. *Reworked the Accept/Confirm game dialog to display over top of everything. Fixing the issues of not getting that dialog when a game is ready. *Quickmatch has been split into Solo, and Build Team for easier usability. *When a player taunts after killing someone, the dead player now sees the entirety of the taunt with a special taunt camera. *Custom Game menu now includes team-icon check boxes. *Custom Games can now be started with only 5 players. *Opposing player name plate level number is now orange if they are 2 levels higher than you. *Improved the look of the skill upgrade menu. *Added option to disable the control hints above the skill icons and on Juice. *GG Stack & Chip Valvano: Added Bot Streak call outs. *GG Stack now calls out some special events. *Invites now show the type of invite: "Game" or "Custom". *Selected Region UI is now more obvious. *Added new icons for all taunts. *Chickey Cantor now takes full damage while being grappled. Bug Fixes*Fixed some instances of network interruptions causing players to get disconnected from the matchmaker but leave them looking like they are still in queue. *Fixed UI sometimes not resetting properly when leaving a Training game. *Fixed custom uniforms not working properly in Custom Class and Character Select screens when they have no torso as part of the uniform. *Fixed character select weapons list showing old data when you switch characters. *Fixed the rename/clear/save buttons not being enabled when you unlock a new product set. *Fixed "add to cart" sometimes not turning off on the boost screen. *Fixed the "Find Game" button cancelling with the enter key. *Fixed some rare instances of the Post-Game Prize screen from sometimes showing the incorrect item. *Fixed Post-Game Prize from not dropping everything it should. Bundles*New Bundle: "Spunky 6 Pack" Pro Bundle of 6 non-MNC Pros. On sale for the first week! *New Bundle: Zombie Bundle. Includes all Zombie uniforms. Products*Can't Stun This: Recharge time 60 -> 90. *Can't Slow This: Recharge time 60 -> 90. *Health Inverter: Vamp amount 0.1 -> 0.13 *Health Inverter: Fixed description to reflect current numbers. *All Magnet: Check time 0.25 -> 0.5 *All Magnet: Radius 512 -> 768 *Massive Air: Minimum level 1 -> 6 Downtown Spunky Arena*Continued art improvements. Bullet Gorge Arena*Fixed not being able to stand on certain curbs. Bots*Fuji Bots: Now spawn in between Jackbots after 25 minutes. *Fuji Bots: Now drop a churro and a juice box instead of two juice boxes. *New explosion effect on Bot projectiles. *Bot lasers are now team colored. Assassin *Leap: Improved visual effect *Shuriken Launcher: Explosive radius reduced. Cheston *New Uniform: Bananas Monihan. Megabeth *Shoot the Moon: Increased vertical height for improved escape utility. Category:Release Patches Category:Patches